Console Commands (Skyrim)/Enchantments
This is a complete listing of every enchanment effect contained within Skyrim, and its corresponding console identification code, to be used with the playerenchantobject command. Provided by aerionop. Obviously this list needs to be properly organized, and not all of them are gauranteed to work, however the ones in the brackets that, for example, say EnchFortifySneakConstantSelf supposedly work 100% of the time, as they're used by the game's enchanting process itself. To enchant an object via the console the command followed by a series of ID codes must be entered: 'playerenchantobject ' Only one actual Enchantment ID needs to be used for the command to work. The enchantments will be applied based on the value of the player's enchanting skill. A skill of 85 would apply a sneaking skill of 85%, and so on. Since not all of these have been tested, it's hoped that over time people will be able to weed out the non-function enchantments, if they're so inclined. 000173DC Banish - Damage Health =(BanishDmgHealthFFTargetActor)= 00017331 shieldChargeDamageStamina =(shieldChargeDamageStamina)= 0001729D Damage Stamina Regeneration =(AbDamageStaminaRateVisible)= 0001729B Damage Health Regeneration =(AbDamageHealRateVisible)= 00017192 =(VoiceDragonrendBlankHostile)= 00017121 Shadowcloak of Nocturnal =(TGNightingaleShadowFFSelf)= 00017120 Fortify Armor Rating =(EnchFortifyArmorRatingSelf)= 0010FF0C =(MQ201SelfPacify)= 0010FDD7 Ancient Knowledge =(MS04RewardEffectNoDisplay)= 0010FDD4 Frenzy =(AlchInfluenceAggUpComboCOPY0000)= 0010FDD3 Frostbite =(crFrostDamageConcAimed)= 0010FDD2 Sparks =(crShockDamageConcAimed)= 0010FDD1 Flames =(crFireDamageConcAimed)= 0010FC23 Venomfang Poison =(dunHonningbrewSkeeverBite)= 0010FC14 Konahrik's Privilege =(EnchDragonPriestUltraMaskEffect)= 0010FC13 Flame Cloak =(DragonPriestMaskFireCloakFFSelf)= 0010FC12 Conjure Dragon Priest =(SummonDragonPriest)= 0010FAF1 Ebony Blade Absorb Health =(DA08EnchAbsorbHealthFFContact)= 0010F9B8 Rally Secondary =(InfluenceConfUpFFSelfAreaSecondary)= 0010F84C Sinderion's Serendipity =(NN01PerkEffect)= 0010E38E Summon Dremora =(DA14SummonDremora)= 0010DDED Conjure Dremora Lord =(SummonDremoraLord)= 0010F99E Feed Blood =(WereFXFeedBloodHolder)= 0010F814 Fortify Health =(DA11AbFortifyHealth)= 0010F812 Regenerate Health =(DA11AbFortifyHealRate)= 0010F7F1 Incinerate =(FireDamageFFAimed75)= 0010F7F0 Icy Spear =(FrostDamageFFAimed75)= 0010F7EF Thunderbolt =(ShockDamageFFAimed75)= 0010F7A4 RitualReanimateBodyArtHolder =(FXRitualReanimateBodyHolder)= 0010F5A6 =(AbOnFire)= 0010F221 Absorb Magicka =(DraugrMagicBowStreak)= 0010F220 Absorb Health =(DraugrMagicAxeStreak)= 0010F21F Absorb Stamina =(DraugrMagicSwordStreak)= 0010F20E Recover Magicka =(doomMagickaRecoveryAbility)= 0010F1E6 Nightstalker's Footsteps =(VampireAbSkills02)= 0010F15A Damage Health =(AbVampireDamageHealth)= 0010F159 Damage Stamina =(AbVampireDamageStamina)= 0010F158 Damage Magicka =(AbVampireDamageMagicka)= 0010EE4B Potency: Conjure Storm Atronach =(PerkSummonStormAtronachNPCPotent)= 0010EE4A Conjure Potent Frost Atronach =(PerkSummonFrostAtronachNPCPotent)= 0010EE49 Conjure Storm Atronach =(SummonStormAtronachNPC)= 0010EE48 Conjure Frost Atronach =(SummonFrostAtronachNPC)= 0010EE44 Potency: Conjure Storm Atronach =(PerkSummonStormAtronachPCPotent)= 0010EE40 Conjure Potent Frost Atronach =(PerkSummonFrostAtronachPCPotent)= 0010EBCB Friendly Fire =(DA08EbonyBladeMagicEffect3)= 0010EBCA Friendly Fire =(DA08EbonyBladeMagicEffect2)= 0010EB61 Ancient Knowledge =(MS04RewardEffect)= 0010EAD9 Reanimate Secondary Effects =(ReanimateSecondayTargetActor)= 0010EAD0 Imperial Luck =(RaceImperialLuckEffect)= 0010E949 Cure Disease =(dunHallOfTheVigilantCureDiseaseEffect)= 0010E8AF Fortify Sneak =(FortifySneakFFSelf)= 0010E834 Restore Magicka =(dunLabyRestoreMagickaConcSelf)= 0010E833 Restore Magicka =(RestoreMagickaConcSelf)= 0010E80F Fortify Restoration =(MG02FortifyRestoration)= 0010E80E Fortify Illusion =(MG02FortifyIllusion)= 0010E80D Fortify Destruction =(MG02FortifyDestruction)= 0010E80C Fortify Conjuration =(MG02FortifyConjuration)= 0010E80A Fortify Spells =(MG02FortifyAlteration)= 0010E809 Fortify Alteration =(EnchMG02FortifyAlteration)= 0010E731 Regenerate Magicka =(MarriageAlchFortifyMagickaRate)= 0010E730 Regenerate Stamina =(MarriageAlchFortifyStaminaRate)= 0010E72F Homecooked Meal =(MarriageAlchFortifyHealRate)= 0010E4FD Aura Whisper =(VoiceAuraWhisperDescription)= 0010E4FC Resist Shock =(PerkElementalProtectionResistShock)= 0010E4FB Resist Frost =(PerkElementalProtectionResistFrost)= 0010E4FA Resist Fire =(PerkElementalProtectionResistFire)= 0010E4F8 Kyne's Peace =(VoiceKynesPeaceDetectLife3)= 0010E4F7 Kyne's Peace =(VoiceKynesPeaceDetectLife2)= 0010E4F6 Kyne's Peace =(VoiceKynesPeaceDetectLife1)= 0010E4B2 Lingering Fire Damage =(dunCGTrapFireEffectLIGHT)= 0010E4B0 Heavy Fire Damage =(dunCGTrapFireTriggerBoxHEAVY)= 0010E3CF ShieldRitualCastBodyFX =(FXShieldMassBodyHolder)= 0010DE5F Lingering Damage Magicka =(AlchDamageMagickaDuration)= 0010DE5E Lingering Damage Stamina =(AlchDamageStaminaDuration)= 0010DE1D Cold as the Dead =(AbVampireFrostFire)= 0010DE1C Weakness to Fire =(VampireAbWeaknessFireConstant)= 0010DE1B Damage Magicka Regeneration =(VampireAbDamageMagickaRate)= 0010DE1A Damage Health Regeneration =(VampireAbDamageHealRate)= 0010DE19 Resist Frost =(VampireAbResistFrost)= 0010DE18 Damage Stamina Regeneration =(VampireAbDamageStaminaRate)= 0010DE17 Vampiric Strength =(VampireAbFortifyUnarmedDamage)= 0010D96C Lover's Comfort =(RestedMarriageSkillEffect)= 0010D96B Well Rested =(RestedWellSkillEffect)= 0010D968 Rested =(RestedSkillEffect)= 0010D4BD Blank =(AbAlduinInvulnerabilityEffect)= 0010CED9 Fortify Carry Weight =(AbFortifyCarryWeight)= 0010CDCC RitualHealBodyArtHolder =(FXRitualHealBodyHolder)= 0010CBDF Sparks =(ShockDamageConcAimedPerk)= 0010CBDE Frostbite =(FrostDamageConcAimedCloak)= 0010CBDD Flames =(FireDamageConcAimedCloak)= 0010CB93 Restore Health =(dunFrostflowAbyssBoonExplosionEffect)= 0010CAAD Shield Charge Knockback =(shieldChargeKnockbackConcAimed)= 0010CAAB Shield Charge Cloak Effect =(shieldChargeCloakEffect)= 0010CAAA Werewolf Knockback Effect =(werewolfKnockbackEffect)= 0010C645 Damage Stamina Regeneration =(FoodDamageStaminaRate)= 0010C4EB Briarheart Lifeforce =(AbForswornBriarheartEffect)= 0010C4E7 Claws =(RaceKhajiitUnarmedDamage)= 0010C4E6 Fortify Unarmed Damage =(PerkFistsOfSteelUnarmedDamage)= 0010C1BC SummonMassBodyArtHolder =(DA16SkullofCorruptionDestructionBodyFXHolder)= 0010BF17 Staff of Magnus Effect =(MG07StaffEffect02)= 0010B2DA Sovengarde effect =(AbFXSovengarde)= 0010B116 Silvered =(EnchSilverSwordFFContact)= 0010AB4A Stagger Push =(StaggerPushFFSelfArea)= 0010AA4A Lingering Damage Health =(AlchDamageHealthDuration)= 0010A2DB Voice of the Sky =(MQpathToHHShrineEffect)= 0010A285 Burning =(TrapFlamePillarMagicEffect01)= 0010A284 Shock Rune =(TrapRuneLightningFFLocation06)= 0010A283 Shock Rune =(TrapRuneLightningFFLocation05)= 0010A282 Shock Rune =(TrapRuneLightningFFLocation04)= 0010A281 Shock Rune =(TrapRuneLightningFFLocation03)= 0010A280 Shock Rune =(TrapRuneLightningFFLocation02)= 0010A27D Frost Rune =(TrapRuneFrostFFLocation06)= 0010A27C Frost Rune =(TrapRuneFrostFFLocation05)= 0010A27B Frost Rune =(TrapRuneFrostFFLocation04)= 0010A27A Frost Rune =(TrapRuneFrostFFLocation03)= 0010A279 Frost Rune =(TrapRuneFrostFFLocation02)= 0010A278 Fire Rune =(TrapRuneFireFFLocation06)= 0010A277 Fire Rune =(TrapRuneFireFFLocation05)= 0010A276 Fire Rune =(TrapRuneFireFFLocation04)= 0010A275 Fire Rune =(TrapRuneFireFFLocation03)= 0010A274 Fire Rune =(TrapRuneFireFFLocation02)= 0010A273 Fire Damage =(TrapExplGasEnchFireDamageFFContact06)= 0010A272 Fire Damage =(TrapExplGasEnchFireDamageFFContact05)= 0010A271 Fire Damage =(TrapExplGasEnchFireDamageFFContact04)= 0010A270 Fire Damage =(TrapExplGasEnchFireDamageFFContact03)= 0010A26F Fire Damage =(TrapExplGasEnchFireDamageFFContact02)= 0010A26E Fire Damage =(TrapExplGasEnchFireDamageFFContact01)= 0010A255 Reduced Stamina Regen =(TrapDisDamageStaminaRegen)= 0010A254 Reduced Stamina =(TrapDisDamageStamina)= 0010A253 Reduced Weapon skills =(TrapDisDamageOnehandedTwohanded)= 0010A252 Reduced Magicka Regen =(TrapDisDamageMagickaRegen)= 0010A251 Reduced Magicka =(TrapDisDamageMagicka)= 0010A24B Reduced Lockpick & Pickpocket =(TrapDisDamagePickpocketLockpick)= 00109E7A Fire hazard =(TrapOilHazardFireDamageFFContact06)= 00109E79 Fire hazard =(TrapOilHazardFireDamageFFContact05)= 00109E78 Fire hazard =(TrapOilHazardFireDamageFFContact04)= 00109E77 Fire hazard =(TrapOilHazardFireDamageFFContact03)= 00109E76 Fire hazard =(TrapOilHazardFireDamageFFContact02)= 00109E75 Fire hazard =(TrapOilHazardFireDamageFFContact01)= 00109D7C Falmer Poison =(crFalmerFFContact)= 00109D12 Makes Spell high priority for AI/Cast Once Only =(EmptyAIScriptEffectOnceOnly)= 00109ADD Cure Poison =(AlchCurePoison)= 00109638 Resist Shock =(EnchRobesResistShocktConstantSelf)= 00109637 Resist Magic =(EnchRobesResistMagicConstantSelf)= 00109636 Resist Frost =(EnchRobesResistFrostConstantSelf)= 00109635 Resist Fire =(EnchRobesResistFireConstantSelf)= 00109634 Fortify Restoration =(EnchRobesFortifyRestorationConstantSelf)= 00109633 Fortify Illusion =(EnchRobesFortifyIllusionConstantSelf)= 00109632 Fortify Enchanting =(EnchRobesFortifyEnchantingConstantSelf)= 00109631 Fortify Destruction =(EnchRobesFortifyDestructionConstantSelf)= 00109630 Regenerate Magicka =(EnchRobesFortifyMagickaRateConstantSelf)= 0010962F Fortify Conjuration =(EnchRobesFortifyConjurationConstantSelf)= 0010962E Fortify Alteration =(EnchRobesFortifyAlterationConstantSelf)= 001092A0 Transmogrify =(dunTransmogrifyFFAimed)= 00109110 Transmute Mineral Ore =(TransmuteOreMineralEffect)= 001090F9 Spriggan Matron Swarm Spray =(SprigganMatronBugDamageConcAimed)= 001090F6 SprigganMatronFX Ability =(AbFXSprigganMatron)= 00108A41 Reflect Blows =(PerkReflectBlows)= 00108A3E DualFlurry =(PerkDualFlurryWeaponSpeed)= 0010815D MG08 Fireball =(MG08FireDamageFFAimedArea)= 00107E2F Kyne's Blessing =(dunHunterQSTAmuletEffect)= 001076FF Modify Illusion =(MGR21IllusionEffect)= 001076F6 Modify Destruction =(MGR21DesrtuctionEffect)= 001076EF Modify Conjuration =(MGR21ConjurationEffect)= 001076EE Modify Alteration =(MGR21AlterationEffect)= 001076ED Modify Restoration =(MGR21RestorationEffect)= 0010757F Unrelenting Force Strong =(MQ101DragonVoiceUnrelentingForceEffect)= 001074FC Shock Damage Area =(crAtronachStormDamageFFArea)= 00106E35 Conjure Flaming Familiar =(dunHighGateSummonFlamingThrallFFAimed)= 00106E1D Septimus Vanish =(DA04SeptimusDisappearEffect)= 00106B11 Brelyna's Practice Spell =(MGRAppBSpell02Effect)= 00106AEB Fortified Healing =(PerkArgonianFortifyHealRateNonCombat)= 00106617 Frost Damage =(ChillrendEnchFrostDamageFFContact)= 00106616 Paralyze =(ChillrendParalysisFFContact)= 00106395 Werewolf Victim Effect =(PlayerWerewolfVictimEffect)= 00106255 Knockdown Effect =(PerkWarmasterEffect)= 00105F21 Regenerate Stamina =(AbFortifyStaminaRate)= 00105F1B Trick Shot Disarm =(PerkTrickShotDisarm)= 00105F17 Quick Shot =(PerkQuickShot)= 00105A01 Windshear Bash Effect =(dunKatariahScimitarEffect)= 001058A9 Nightingale Shadow Ability =(TGNightingaleShadowPerkEffect)= 001058A8 Fortify Magicka =(FoodFortifyMagicka)= 001058A7 Restore Magicka =(FoodRestoreMagickaDuration)= 001058A6 Regenerate Magicka =(FoodFortifyMagickaRate)= 001058A5 Fortify Health =(FoodFortifyHealth)= 001058A4 Fortify Stamina =(FoodFortifyStamina)= 001058A3 Restore Stamina =(FoodRestoreStaminaDuration)= 001058A2 Restore Health =(FoodRestoreHealthDuration)= 00105834 Insubstantial =(dunAnsilvundDamageFFContact)= 00105831 Huntsman's Prowess =(dunHaltedStreamDamageFFContact)= 0010582E Briarheart Geis =(dunLostValleyDamageFFContact)= 0010582C Damage Health =(dunTargeOfTheBloodedME)= 00104D4A AtronachFrost fx =(AbFXAtronachFrost)= 00104D45 Stagger Area Attack =(crStaggerAttackAreaEffectGiantSlam)= 00104D44 Stagger Area Attack =(crStaggerAttackAreaEffectGiantStomp)= 00104D41 Stagger Area Attack Frost Atronach =(StaggerAttackAreaFrostAtronachEffect)= 00104ABA Armor 50 Perk bonus =(PerkArmorFFSelf50)= 00104AB9 Armor 70 Perk bonus =(PerkArmorFFSelf70)= 00104AB5 Armor 30 Perk bonus =(PerkArmorFFSelf30)= 00103B04 Oppressive Cloud =(MQClearSkyFogEffectSecondary)= 00103AD7 Time Slowdown =(PerkSteadyHandTimeSlowdown)= 00103964 Graybeard Teach FX =(GraybeardTeachFXeffect)= 0010387B Oppressive Cloud =(MQClearSkyFogEffect)= 00103647 Ghostveil =(AbGhostPotionEffect)= 001034CB Ghost Visuals =(AbGhosttViolet)= 001034C0 Wall of Storms =(MS06PotemaBarrierShockConcAimed)= 001031D5 Restore Stamina =(GrandHealingRestoreStamina)= 0010319E Aura Whisper - Exterior =(VoiceAuraWhisperExterior)= 0010319D Marked for Death - Armor =(VoiceMarkedForDeathArmorEffect01)= 0010319C Marked for Death - Health =(VoiceMarkedForDeathHealthEffect01)= 00101BDC Animal Damage =(dunClearspringTarnDmgFFContact)= 001019DB Detect Life Friend Interior =(DetectLifeFriendInteriorSelfFF)= 001019DA Detect Life Friend Exterior =(DetectLifeFriendExteriorSelfFF)= 001019D9 Detect Life Enemy Interior =(DetectLifeEnemyInteriorSelfFF)= 001019D8 Detect Life Enemy Exterior =(DetectLifeEnemyExteriorSelfFF)= 001019D6 Smithing Expertise =(dunVolunruudPickaxeEffect)= 001019AF Notched Pickaxe =(dunVolunruudPickaxeEquipEffect)= 00101931 Poison Damage =(TrapPoisonFFContactEffect)= 00101930 Frostbite =(TrapFrostDamageConcAimed)= 0010192F Ice Spike =(TrapFrostDamageFFAimed)= 0010192E Ice Storm =(TrapFrostDamageFFAimedArea)= 0010192D Sparks =(TrapShockDamageConcAimed)= 0010192C Lightning Bolt =(TrapShockDamageFFAimed)= 0010192B Chain Lightning =(TrapShockDamageFFAimedArea)= 0010192A Firebolt =(TrapFireDamageFFAimed)= 00101929 Fireball =(TrapFireDamageFFAimedArea)= 00101928 Flames =(TrapFireDamageConcAimed)= 00101063 Fortified Healing =(crSummonThrallFortifyHealRateNPC)= 00101061 Dark Souls Revenant =(PerkDarkSoulsRevenantEffectNPC)= 00100E60 Resist Disease =(EnchResistDiseaseConstantSelf)= 000FFCDF Constant Damage Health =(AbDamageHealthConstant)= 000FFA05 Restore Stamina =(AlchRestoreStaminaAll)= 000FFA04 Restore Magicka =(AlchRestoreMagickaAll)= 000FFA03 Restore Health =(AlchRestoreHealthAll)= 000FF9F8 Frenzy =(AlchInfluenceAggUpCombo)= 000FF9F7 Dragon Damage =(MQ203ExtraDamageFFContact)= 000FF8D9 Unrelenting Force Strong =(MQAlduinResurrectEffect)= 000FF15E Resist Poison =(EnchResistPoisonConstantSelf)= 000FF15C Backstab =(DBEnchBackstab)= 000FEFBC Fire Damage =(DA09EnchDawnbreakerEnchFireDamageFFContact)= 000FEE39 Bane of the Undead =(DA09EncDawnbreakerFireDamageFFSelfAreaUndead)= 000FEE38 Meridia's Retribution =(DA09EncDawnbreakeScriptEffect)= 000FEE37 Turn Greater Undead =(DA09EncDawnbreakerTurnUndeadFFMassSelfArea)= 000FEE35 Stagger Area Attack =(DA09EncDawnbreakerStaggerAttackAreaEffectUndead80)= 000FEAD1 Call Dragon Effect =(VoiceCallDragonEffectEmpty)= 000FEAAA Fortified Combat Healing =(AbFortifyHealRateCombat)= 000FDBC8 Nightingale Strife Mercer =(TGNightingaleStrifeEffectMercer)= 000FDBC5 Nightingale Subterfuge =(TG08BSubterfugeExplosionEffect)= 000FDBC2 Invisibility =(TG08BInvisibillityFFContact)= 000FDBBF Nightingale Shadow Mercer =(TGNightingaleShadowEffectMercer)= 000FDBB8 Shockwave =(TG08BShockwaveEffect)= 000FD80B Weakness to Sunlight =(AbVampireSunDamage04)= 000FD80A Weakness to Sunlight =(AbVampireSunDamage03)= 000FD806 Weakness to Sunlight =(AbVampireSunDamage02)= 000FCF03 Combat Vigor =(CWAbRegenEffect)= 000FCC62 Shield - Lesser =(ShieldConcSelf)= 000FCC27 Nightingale Subterfuge =(TGNightingaleSubterfugeEffectMercer)= 000FBFF5 Cure Disease =(CureDiseaseEffect)= 000FBFEC Lingering Fire Damage =(DB10TrapFireEffectLIGHT)= 000FBFEA Heavy Fire Damage =(DB10TrapFireTriggerBoxHEAVY)= 000FB993 Fortify Barter =(FortifySpeechcraftFFSelf)= 000FB992 Fortify Shouts =(FortifyShoutTimerFFSelf)= 000FB991 Fortify Blocking =(FortifyBlockFFSelf)= 000FB990 Fortify Restoration =(FortifyRestorationFFSelf)= 000FB98F Fortify Stamina =(FortifyStaminaFFSelf)= 000FB98E Fortify Magicka =(FortifyMagickaFFSelf)= 000FB98D Fortify Health =(FortifyHealthFFSelf)= 000FB98B Regenerate Stamina =(FortifyStaminaRateFFSelf)= 000FB98A Fortify Persuasion =(FortifyPersuasionFFSelf)= 000FB989 Regenerate Magicka =(FortifyMagickaRateFFSelf)= 000FB8D4 Waterbreathing =(TG08AbWaterbreathing)= 000FB409 Hag's End Drain Health =(dunHagsEndEnchAbsorbHealthFFContact)= 000FB408 Red Eagle Turn Undead =(dunRedEagleTurnUndeadFFContact)= 000FB407 Hag's End Soul Trap =(dunHagsEndSoulTrapFFContact)= 000FB406 Halldir's Pacify =(dunHalldirAggDownFFAimedArea)= 000FB405 Red Eagle Fire Damage =(dunRedEagleFireDamageFFContact)= 000FB404 Halldir's Soul Trap =(dunHalldirEnchSoulTrapFFAimedArea)= 000F9066 Magic Draugr FX =(AbFXMG07Dog)= 000F8753 Damage Lockpicking =(AbDamageLockpicking)= 000F871B Fortify Speechcraft =(FavorFortifySpeechcraft)= 000F8475 Bromjunaar's Mystery =(EnchDragonPriestWoodMaskEffect)= 000F8300 Random Werewolf Transformations =(DA05HircinesRingCursedMagicEffect)= 000F82FF Additional Werewolf Transformation =(DA05HircinesRingMagicEffect)= 000F82E2 Damage Health =(DunLabyDamageHealthConcSelf)= 000F82B5 Channeling Beam =(MG07LabyrinthianChannelEffect)= 000F8209 Beast Form =(WerewolfChangeFXEffect)= 000F81E5 Vampire Fortify Dmg Resist =(EnchFortifyMagickaVampire)= 000F81E2 Vampire Fortify Dmg Resist =(EnchFortifyDmgResistVampire)= 000F80FC Fireball =(VoiceDragonFireballEffect1)= 000F71D2 Magic Draugr FX =(AbFXDraugrMagic)= 000F6906 Articulation =(EnchFortifyArticulation)= 000F6516 Lurker's Cloak =(TGAbMasterOutfitEffect)= 000F6515 Lurker's Shadow =(TGAbStandardOutfitEffect)= 000F6507 Dreamsteal =(DA16Skull01GateSpellBase)= 000F5FFB Dragon Infusion =(BladesAbDragon)= 000F5FF6 Apply Perk =(MarriageFoodMagicEffect)= 000F5D24 Soul Trap =(EnchSoulTrapFFAimedArea)= 000F5D15 Fire Damage =(EnchTrollsbaneFireDamageFFContact)= 000F5B57 Drain Health =(PlayerVampireAbsorbHealthConcAimed)= 000F5B55 Champion of the Night =(VampireAbSkills)= 000F52AB Reanimate Secondary Effects =(ReanimateSecondayFFAimed)= 000F4996 Restore Magicka =(RestoreMagickaFFSelf)= 000F4995 Damage Health =(DamageHealthConcSelf)= 000F4578 Bleeding =(FXBleedMagicMedium)= 000F3F10 Disintegrate =(PerkDisintegrateConcAimedArea100)= 000F3F0F Disintegrate =(PerkDisintegrateFFAimedArea)= 000F3F0D Disintegrate =(PerkDisintegrateFFAimed)= 000F3F0C Disintegrate =(PerkDisintegrateConcAimed)= 000F3936 On Ice Paralyze =(PerkDeepFreezeParalysisFFSelfArea40)= 000F3935 Deep Freeze Paralyze =(PerkDeepFreezeParalysisFFAimedArea15)= 000F3934 Deep Freeze Paralyze =(PerkDeepFreezeParalysisConcAimed)= 000F3932 Deep Freeze Paralyze =(PerkDeepFreezeParalysisFFAimed)= 000F3931 It Burns Hysteria =(PerkIntenseFlamesConfDownFFSelfArea100)= 000F3930 Intense Flames Rout =(PerkIntenseFlamesConfDownFFAimedArea)= 000F392F Intense Flames Fear =(PerkIntenseFlamesConfDownConcAimed)= 000F392D Intense Flames Fear =(PerkIntenseFlamesConfDownFFAimed)= 000F33CC Restore Stamina =(FoodRestoreStamina)= 000F33CB Restore Health =(FoodRestoreHealth)= 000F23FC Ebony Bladed Friendship =(DA08FactionSwap)= 000F23F9 Elf Slayer =(C06BladeOfYsgramorEnchEffect)= 000F23D3 Spriggan Claw =(crSprigganClawFFContact)= 000F23CA Ebony Mail Muffle =(DA02MuffleConstantSelf)= 000F23C7 Ebony Mail Poison Damage =(DA02PoisonDamageFFContact)= 000EBEA8 DA08 necro priest fx =(AbFXSkeletonNecroPriest)= 000EB86E DA08 necro skeleton fx =(AbFXSkeletonNecro)= 000F1D01 Drain Stamina =(AbsorbStaminaConcAimed)= 000F1CFE Drain Magicka =(AbsorbMagickaConcAimed)= 000F1AC2 Dragon Damage =(MQ203DragonDamageFFContact)= 000F198B Nightingale Subterfuge =(TGNightingaleSubterfugeEffect)= 000F198A Nightingale Strife =(TGNightingaleStrifeEffect)= 000F1989 Shadowcloak Invisibility =(TGNightingaleShadowEffect)= 000F1188 Wisp's Kiss =(WispDrainAttackEffect)= 000F1183 Wisp FX =(AbWispShadeScriptAttach)= 000F117F Frostbite =(WispFrostConcShortRange)= 000F0EA7 Weakness to Magic =(AbWeaknessMagicConstant)= 000EFC62 Speed Burst =(WispSpeedBuff)= 000EFC60 Ice Volley =(WispIceVolleyEffect)= 000EF962 My test effect for Self Effects =(MGTimeFreezeEffect)= 000EF95E Teleport Out Effect =(MGTimeTeleportOutEffect)= 000EF95D Teleport In Effect =(MGTimeTeleportInEffect)= 000EEF59 Fortify Speechcraft =(AbFortifySpeechcraft)= 000EE5C4 Fortify Stamina =(DA11NamiraBlessingEffect)= 000ED600 Ghost Visuals =(dunSaarthalFrostFX)= 000ED5FF Ghost Visuals =(dunSaarthalFlameFX)= 000ED5F2 Familiar Visuals =(AbFamiliarVisuals)= 000ED397 Frost Barrier IceWraith =(BarrierFrostConcAimedIceWraith)= 000ED09F Melee Damage =(AbFortifyMeleeDamage)= 000ED098 Night Stalker's Footsteps =(AbVampireMuffle)= 000ED096 Weakness to Sunlight =(AbVampireSunDamage01)= 000ECFFD Turn Greater Undead =(dunReachwaterRockReforgeSpell)= 000ECEB5 Script Effect for AI use of Storm Call =(VoiceStormCallEmptyAIScriptEffect)= 000EC356 Werewolf Feed Health Restore =(WerewolfFeedRestoreHealth)= 000EBB78 Dragon breath =(newVoiceDragonFireEffect1)= 000EB7EA Blank =(AbBlank)= 000EA65A Frostbite Venom =(FrostbiteVenomFFSelf)= 000EA5EB Brelyna's Practice Spell =(MGRAppBSpell01Effect)= 000EA290 Self Pacify =(DA08InfluenceAggDownFFSelf)= 000EA28E Ebony Blade Alert =(DA08EbonyBladeAlert)= 000EA28D Friendly Fire =(DA08EbonyBladeMagicEffect)= 000EA076 Generic Frost Damage =(FrostDamageFFAimedSilent)= 000EA075 Generic Damage =(UnspecifiedDamageFFAimed)= 000E9AC7 Firebolt Storm Spell =(FireDamageStormNoDamageAimed)= 000E152A Reanimate =(dunReanimateSelfEffect)= 000E0CD4 Guardian Circle =(HazardGuardianCircleFFContact)= 000E0CD2 Guardian Circle Restore Health =(GuardianCircleRestoreHealthFFContact)= 000E0CD0 Guardian Circle =(GuardianCircleFFSelf)= 000DD642 Restore Health Blank =(RestoreHealthFFSelfBlank)= 000DD605 Ice Storm =(VoiceDragonFrostIceStormEffect)= 000D9DAF Night Eye Dispel =(NightEyeEffectDispel)= 000D6947 Fortify Persuasion =(AlchFortifyPersuasion)= 000D6933 Fortify Persuasion =(EnchFortifyPersuasionConstantSelf)= 000D4FF1 Ice Form =(POI_IceFormEffect)= 000CDB75 Armor - Dragonhide =(ArmorFFSelf100)= 000CDA4B Fortify Magicka =(AbFortifyMagickaHighElf)= 000CDA1F Lover's Comfort =(MarriageSleepAb)= 000CD82F Waterbreathing =(WaterbreathingConstantSelf)= 000CC798 Agent of Mara =(PerkT02Mara)= 000C3EBF Destroy Skull of Corruption =(DA16PortalSummon)= 000C28F4 Ancano's Sparks =(MG08AncanoDamageConcAimed)= 000C1A01 Spider Control =(dunMarkarthWizard_SpiderControlEffectFake)= 000BA30F Bound Sword =(BoundSwordRightHandFFSelf)= 000BA1EA Fake Lightning Bolt =(DA16FakeShockDamageFFAimed)= 000B8F30 Ancestor's Wrath =(PowerDarkElfFireCloakFFSelf)= 000B238A CG Dragon Storm Call Self =(dunCGDragonVoiceStormCallEffectSelf)= 000B2389 CG Dragon Storm Call =(dunCGDragonVoiceStormCallEffect)= 0001BAC8 The Steed: Remove Encumbered Penalty =(doomSteedEncumberEffect)= 00016D46 Unrelenting Force Strong =(DragonVoiceUnrelentingForceEffect)= 00016D44 Storm Call Fire Effect Self 3 =(DragonVoiceStormCallEffectSelf)= 00016D41 Storm Call Fire Effect 3 =(DragonVoiceStormCallEffect)= 00016CF3 Disarm 3 =(DragonVoiceDisarmEffect)= 00016C3D Reanimate =(ReanimateFFTargetActor75)= 00016C3B Reanimate =(ReanimateFFTargetActor50)= 00016C0F Reanimate =(ReanimateFFTargetActor25)= 00016B4B Reanimate =(ReanimateFFTargetActor0)= 00083589 Dragon Grounding =(abDragonFlightless)= 00081182 Boethiah's Embrace =(DA02ArmorPoisonCloak)= 00081181 Boethiah's Shadow =(DA02AbArmorShadow)= 00078BA1 Clear Skies =(VoiceClearSkies3Self)= 00078B9F Clear Skies =(VoiceClearSkies2Self)= 00078B9D Clear Skies =(VoiceClearSkies1Self)= 000728BF Agent of Dibella =(PerkT01Dibella)= 0006E1DD Skeever Polymorph =(TestPolymorphSkeeverEffect)= 0006E0C1 Faction - Kyne's Peace =(VoiceKynesPeaceFactionEffect)= 00044F55 SummonMassBodyArtHolder =(FXSummonMassBodyHolder)= 000369C9 The Ritual Stone =(doomRitualEffect)= 00026D7E Courage Secondary =(InfluenceConfUpFFAimedSecondary)= 00026D7C Rally Secondary =(InfluenceConfUpFFAimedAreaSecondary)= 00026D7A Shadow Warrior Invisibility =(PerkShadowWarriorInvisibillityFFContact)= 0002113F Clairvoyance =(ClairvoyanceEffect)= 000153D3 Perk Impact Stagger =(PerkImpactStaggerPushFFAimed)= 000E8280 The Fire Within =(GreybeardsAbYol)= 000E827F Force Without Effort =(GreybeardsAbFus)= 000E827E Eternal Spirit =(GreybeardsAbFeim)= 000E826D Turn Raised Undead =(PerkTurnUndeadFFContact)= 000E826A Detect Undead Friend Interior =(DetectUndeadFriendInteriorConcSelf)= 000E8269 Detect Undead Friend Exterior =(DetectUndeadFriendExteriorConcSelf)= 000E771F Firebolt Storm Alduin Death =(FireDamageStormFFAimedAlduinDeath)= 000E771D Storm Call Effect Self AlduinDeath =(VoiceStormCallEffectAlduinDeathSelf)= 000E771B Storm Call Effect AlduinDeath =(VoiceStormCallEffectAlduinDeath)= 000E76E0 Dragonslayer's Blessing =(BladesAbBlessing)= 000E755A BaneUndeadBodyArtHolder =(FXBaneUndeadBodyHolder)= 000E732B The Shadow Stone =(doomShadowEffect)= 000E7327 The Tower Stone =(doomTowerEffect)= 000E6DF4 Esbern's Potion =(BladesAlchPotion)= 000E6060 Burning =(TrapGenericFireMagicEffect01)= 000E5F6B Call Of The Wild 1 =(HowlWerewolfCallOfTheWildEffect1)= 000E5F6A Call Of The Wild 2 =(HowlWerewolfCallOfTheWildEffect2)= 000E5F69 Call Of The Wild 3 =(HowlWerewolfCallOfTheWildEffect3)= 000E5F63 Full Moon Rising =(werewolfFullMoonRisingEffect)= 000E5F5D The Steed Stone =(doomSteedEffect)= 000E5F5C Serpent's Venom =(doomSerpentDoTEffect)= 000E5F5B Serpent's Spit =(doomSerpentParalyzeEffect)= 000E5F59 The Lover Stone =(doomLoverEffect)= 000E5F56 The Lord: Magic Resist =(doomLordMagicEffect)= 000E5F55 The Lord: Damage Resist =(doomLordDamageEffect)= 000E5F53 The Lady: Recover Health =(doomHealthRecoveryEffect)= 000E5F52 The Lady: Recover Stamina =(doomStaminaRecoveryEffect)= 000E5F50 The Atronach Stone =(doomAtronachEffect)= 000E5F4B The Warrior Stone =(doomWarriorEffect)= 000E5F48 The Mage Stone =(doomMageEffect)= 000E5F44 The Thief Stone =(doomThiefEffect)= 000E5F41 Increased Magicka =(dunSaarthalJyrikStaff)= 000E57F4 Spider Control =(dunMarkarthWizard_SpiderControlEffect)= 000E4CB6 Lightning Bolt Call Storm =(ShockDamageBoltStormAimed)= 000E4907 Dragon breath =(dunCGVoiceDragonFireEffect1)= 000E4830 Unseal Door =(dunDeadMensRespiteUnsealDoorSpellEffect)= 000E40D6 Regenerate Health =(RaceArgonianFortifyHealthRate)= 000E40D3 Resist Disease =(AbResistDisease)= 000E40D0 Command Animal =(RaceWoodElfCommandAnimal)= 000E40CD Regenerate Stamina =(RaceRedguardFortifyStaminaRate)= 000E40C9 Pacify =(RaceImperialPacify)= 000E40C7 Regenerate Magicka =(RaceHighElfFortifyMagickaRate)= 000E40C6 Spell Absorption =(RaceBretonAbsorbSpellChance)= 000E40C2 Battle Cry =(RaceNordBattleCryEffect)= 000E40BF Berserk =(RaceOrcBerserkEffect)= 000E3F0A Call Storm =(VoiceStormCallEffect1Self)= 000E3F09 Call Storm =(VoiceStormCallEffect2Self)= 000E3CBB Drugged =(dunSleepingTreeDruggedAlch)= 000E3CBA Slow =(dunSleepingTreeSlowAlch)= 000E1FEF Drain Magicka =(MGR2DrainMagickaEffect)= 000E1FEC Fortify Magicka =(MGR2FortifyMagickaEffect)= 000DD026 Reanimate =(DA10ReanimateEffect)= 000D8C32 Slow Time Effect =(PerkQuickReflexesEffect)= 000D7D55 Dragon Ability giving them all damage bllod fx =(AbFXDragonBloodDamage)= 000D799F Soul Trap =(PerkSoulStealerFFContact)= 000D799D Banish Summoned =(PerkOblivionBindingFFContact)= 000D61E2 Karliah's Invisibility =(TG05KarliahInvisibility)= 000D5F1B Throw Voice Effect =(VoiceThrowVoiceEnchantment)= 000D5E81 Call Storm =(VoiceStormCallEffect3Self)= 000D561A Light Beam =(DA09LightBeamEffect)= 000D4889 Firebolt Storm Spell =(FireDamageStormFFAimed)= 000D397E Sailor's Repose =(dunFrostflowAbyssBoonEffect)= 000D339E Ghost Visuals Storm =(AbGhostStorm)= 000D339A Ghost Visuals =(AbGhostFrost)= 000D22FA Lightning Storm =(ShockDamageMassConcAimed)= 000D2063 Ghost Visuals Fire =(AbGhostFire)= 000D205C Ghost Extra Damage Effect =(ghostHalfDamageEffect)= 000D205A Ghost Extra Damage Effect =(ghostExtraDamageEffect)= 000D2053 Ghost Visuals =(AbGhostNew)= 000CF7A4 Summon Wolves 3 =(HowlWerewolfSummonWolvesEffect3)= 000CF7A3 Summon Wolves 2 =(HowlWerewolfSummonWolvesEffect2)= 000CF79C Summon Wolves 1 =(HowlWerewolfSummonWolvesEffect1)= 000CF798 Werewolf Fear Howl 3 =(HowlWerewolfFearEffect3)= 000CF797 Werewolf Fear Howl 2 =(HowlWerewolfFearEffect2)= 000CF796 Werewolf Fear Howl 1 =(HowlWerewolfFearEffect1)= 000CF78B Detect Life =(HowlWerewolfDetectLifeEffect3)= 000CF78A Detect Life =(HowlWerewolfDetectLifeEffect2)= 000CF789 Detect Life =(HowlWerewolfDetectLifeEffect1)= 000CEE00 Detect Life Enemy Interior =(DetectLifeEnemyInteriorConcSelf)= 000CEDFF Detect Life Enemy Exterior =(DetectLifeEnemyExteriorConcSelf)= 000CE215 Detect Life =(DetectLifeWerewolfVision)= 000CDED1 Conjure Potent Storm Thrall =(SummonStormThrallPotent)= 000CDED0 Conjure Potent Frost Thrall =(SummonFrostThrallPotent)= 000CDECF Conjure Potent Flame Thrall =(SummonFlameThrallPotent)= 000CD089 Disarm 3 =(VoiceDisarmEffect03)= 000CD088 Disarm 2 =(VoiceDisarmEffect02)= 000CB12C Call of the Wild =(SprigganCallEffect)= 000CAF7F Ice Wraith FX Ability =(AbFXIceWraith)= 000CAB90 Resist Damage =(AbResistDamage)= 000CAB64 Dark Souls Dread Zombie =(PerkDarkSoulsDreadZombieEffect)= 000CAB63 Dark Souls Reanimate Corpse =(PerkDarkSoulsReanimateEffect)= 000CAB62 Dark Souls Revenant =(PerkDarkSoulsRevenantEffect)= 000CAB61 Dark SoulsDead Thrall =(PerkDarkSoulsDeadThrallEffect)= 000C7909 Ghost Visuals Nightingale =(AbGhostNightingaleCorrupt)= 000C5EF6 Ghost Visuals Nightingale =(AbGhostNightingale)= 000C5C0B Stagger Area Attack =(StaggerAttackAreaEffectUndead80)= 000C5C0A Bane of the Undead =(FireDamageFFSelfAreaUndead)= 000C5BE1 Bound Bow FX =(EnchBoundBowFX)= 000C5BE0 Bound Battleaxe FX =(EnchBoundBattleaxeFX)= 000C5A9E Chaurus effect =(AbFXChaurus)= 000C4DDE Blood Thirst =(VampireChangeEffect)= 000C367A Bleeding Damage =(PerkBleedingDamage)= 000C1E9A Paralyze =(PerkGrandmaster2HParalysisFFSelf)= 000C1E98 Paralyze =(PerkGrandmaster1HParalysisFFSelf)= 000C1E8E Damage Health =(AbDamageHealth)= 000C1E8D Damage Stamina Regeneration =(AbDamageStaminaRate)= 000C1E8C Damage Health Regeneration =(AbDamageHealRate)= 000A1A5C Storm Call Effect 2 =(VoiceStormCallEffect2)= 000A1A5B Storm Call Effect 3 =(VoiceStormCallEffect3)= 000A1A58 Storm Call Effect 1 =(VoiceStormCallEffect1)= 000A1A45 Damage Magicka Regeneration =(AbDamageMagickaRate)= 000A1A3F Fortify Health =(AbFortifyHealth)= 0001B9A7 Unknown Effect =(AlchUnknown)= 00055CE6 Lightning Bolt =(MG02AmuletSpellEffect)= 0003EA30 Dragonrend Effect - Prevent Flying =(VoiceDragonrendEffectScript)= 00099F35 Summon Unbound Dremora =(MGRSummonDremoraEffect)= 00092C45 Beast Form =(WerewolfChangeEffect)= 00092A57 Muffle =(EnchMuffleConstantSelf)= 00092A48 Waterbreathing =(EnchWaterbreathingConstantSelf)= 00090042 Weakness to Poison =(AlchWeaknessPoison)= 00090041 Resist Poison =(AlchResistPoison)= 0008CAC9 Waterwalking =(AbWaterwalking)= 0008C1AA Turn Greater Undead =(TurnUndeadFFMassSelfArea)= 0008B65C Fortify Alchemy =(EnchFortifyAlchemyConstantSelf)= 00086248 Drain Health =(dunFolgunthurMikrulAbsorbHealth)= 000592D5 LigningStormBodyArtHolder =(FXLightningStormBodyHolder)= 00050CF9 Shock Damage =(crAtronachStormDamageFFContact)= 00050CF6 Fire Damage =(crAtronachFireDamageFFContact)= 00050CF5 Fortify Stamina - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAreaFortifyStamina100)= 00050CF4 Fortify Health - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAreaFortifyHealth100)= 00050CF3 Fortify Stamina =(CallToArmsFortifyStamina100)= 00050CF2 Fortify Health =(CallToArmsFortifyHealth100)= 00050CF1 Fortify Stamina - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAreaFortifyStamina50)= 00050CF0 Fortify Health - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAreaFortifyHealth50)= 00050CEF Fortify Stamina =(ConfUpAreaFortifyStamina50)= 00050CEE Fortify Health =(ConfUpAreaFortifyHealth50)= 00050CED Fortify Stamina - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindFortifyStamina00)= 00050CEC Fortify Health - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindFortifyHealth00)= 00050CEB Fortify Stamina =(ConfUpFortifyStamina00)= 00050CEA Fortify Health =(ConfUpFortifyHealth00)= 0004EFDE Lightning Bolt =(ShockDamageFFAimedDwarvenSpider)= 0004EFC6 Dwarven Spider FX =(AbFXDwarvenSpider)= 0004BB4C Dwarven Sphere FX =(AbFXDwarvenSphere)= 0003104B ParalyzeMassBodyArtHolder =(FXParalyzeMassBodyHolder)= 00030B3C Dwarven Centurion FX =(AbFXDwarvenCenturion)= 000225BA IllusionGreenBodyArtHolder =(FXIllusionMassGreenBodyHolder)= 00022477 IllusionBodyArtHolder =(FXIllusionMassRedBodyHolder)= 000BF742 Nightmare Visuals =(AbNightmare)= 000BEE94 Fear =(EnchInfluenceConfDownFFContactHigh)= 000BEE93 Fear =(EnchInfluenceConfDownFFContactMed)= 000BB96F Wall of Storms =(BarrierShockConcAimed)= 000B92CD BlizzardBodyArtHolder =(FXBlizzardBodyHolder)= 000B8F52 Stagger Area Attack =(StaggerAttackAreaEffect40)= 000B877B Reduced Magicka Regen =(DisDamageMagickaRegen)= 000B877A Reduced Weapon skills =(DisDamageOnehandedTwohanded)= 000B8779 Reduced Stamina Regen =(DisDamageStaminaRegen)= 000B8778 Reduced Health =(DisDamageHealthVampire)= 000B8777 Damage Magicka =(DisDamageMagicka)= 000B8776 Reduced Stamina =(DisDamageStamina)= 000B8775 Reduced Lockpick & Pickpocket =(DisDamagePickpocketLockpick)= 000B7A35 Resist Magic =(EnchResistMagicConstantSelf)= 000B79FE Blizzard =(FrostDamageHazardArea40)= 000B79FD Blizzard Hazard 30 =(FrostDamageHazardArea30)= 000B79FC Blizzard Hazard 20 =(FrostDamageHazardArea20)= 000B79E8 Detect Undead Enemy Exterior =(DetectUndeadEnemyExteriorConcSelf)= 000B79E7 Detect Life Friend Exterior =(DetectLifeFriendExteriorConcSelf)= 000B72A1 Slow =(FrostSlowFFSelfArea100)= 000B72A0 Slow =(FrostSlowFFContact)= 000B729F Slow =(FrostSlowFFAimed)= 000B729D Slow =(FrostSlowConcAimed)= 000B62F2 Restore Stamina Area =(PerkRestoreStaminaFFSelfArea)= 000B62F0 Restore Health =(RestoreHealthFFSelf50)= 000B62ED Restore Health Area =(RestoreHealthFFSelfArea)= 000B62E9 Circle of Vitality =(CircleVitalityFFSelf)= 000B62E5 Paralyze =(ParalysisFFSelfArea)= 000B3CA2 Bound Sword =(SpellTomeBoundSwordFFSelf)= 000B3CA0 Reanimate =(SpellTomeReanimateFFAimed0)= 000B3C9E Armor - Oak =(SpellTomeArmorFFSelf0)= 000B3C9C Candlelight =(SpellTomeLightFFSelf)= 000B3C9A Firebolt =(SpellTomeFireDamageFFAimed)= 000B323F Vision of the Tenth Eye =(MGRitual02Effect)= 000AF669 Merchant =(PerkMerchantEffect)= 000AF667 Fence =(PerkFenceEffect)= 000AE782 Stagger Circle Protection =(StaggeCircleProtection)= 000AE722 Cure Disease =(AlchCureDisease)= 000ACBB6 Paralyze =(EnchParalysisFFContact)= 000ACBB5 Banish =(EnchBanishFFContact)= 000AB23C dunTrevas Spectral Arrow =(dunTrevasSpectralArrowDamageFFAimed)= 000AA157 Absorb Stamina =(EnchAbsorbStaminaFFContact)= 000AA156 Drain Magicka =(EnchAbsorbMagickaFFContact)= 000AA155 Absorb Health =(EnchAbsorbHealthFFContact)= 000AA024 Resist Poison =(AbResistPoison)= 000AA01C Waterbreathing =(AbWaterbreathing)= 000A88C8 Summon Subjugated Ghost =(dunRannveigSummonGhost)= 000A852B Draugr Glow Eyes =(AbFXDraugrEyes)= 000A8528 Spriggan Swarm Spray =(SprigganBugDamageConcAimed)= 000A6A3B Recover Magicka =(PerkMagickaRecovery)= 000A44C0 Stagger Push =(StaggerPushFFAimed)= 000A3F62 Avoid Death =(PerkAvoidDeath)= 000A26F5 Ice Wraith Bite =(crIceWraithBiteFFContact)= 000A0D97 Waking Nightmare =(DA16Skull04WakingMajor)= 000A0D96 Psychic Agony =(DA16Skull03WakingMinor)= 000A0D94 Dreamsteal =(DA16Skull01Dreamsteal)= 000A05C8 Torpor Effect =(DA16TorporMagicEffect)= 000A0367 Spectral Assassin =(DBSpectralAssassinEffect)= 000A0366 Ice Form =(VoiceIceFormEffect)= 0009F28F Poison Gas =(TrapPoisonGasMagicEffect)= 0009E0CB Animal Allegiance 3 =(VoiceAnimalAllegianceEffect3)= 0009E0CA Animal Allegiance 2 =(VoiceAnimalAllegianceEffect2)= 0009E0C8 Animal Allegiance 1 =(VoiceAnimalAllegianceEffect1)= 0009E0C7 Restore Stamina - Mystic =(PerkRestoreStaminaMysticConcActor)= 0009E0C6 Restore Stamina - Supernatural =(PerkRestoreStaminaSupernaturalFFActor)= 0009E0C5 Rally - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindConfUpFFAimedArea)= 0009E0C4 Courage - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindConfUpFFAimed)= 0009E0C3 Hysteria - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindConfDownFFSelfArea250)= 0009E0C2 Rout - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindConfDownFFAimedArea)= 0009E0C1 Fear - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindConfDownFFAimed)= 0009E0C0 Mayhem - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAggUpFFSelfArea250)= 0009E0BF Frenzy - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAggUpFFAimedArea)= 0009E0BE Fury - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAggUpFFAimed)= 0009E0BD Beloved - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAggDownFFSelfArea250)= 0009E0BC Mass Charm - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAggDownFFAimedArea)= 0009E0BB Charm - Master of the Mind =(PerkMasterMindAggDownFFAimed)= 0009DD4E MS08Paralyze =(MS08ParalysisFFAimed)= 0009CE2B Flaming Thrall Explosion =(SummonFlamingThrallFFSelf)= 0009CD50 Dark Souls Zombie =(PerkDarkSoulsZombieEffect)= 0009CD4B Disarm =(PerkDisarmEffect)= 0009BCCB Dragon Priest FX =(AbDragonPriestScriptAttach)= 0009B2B6 Wabba Visuals =(dunBluePalaceABWabba)= 0009B2B3 Wabbajack Alt =(dunBluePalaceWabbajackFF)= 0009B246 Wabbajack =(DA15WabbajackFF)= 0009AA45 Spriggan Swarm =(AbSprigganSwarmScriptAttach)= 0009AA3F Paralyze =(ParalysisSprigganDeath)= 0009AA37 SprigganFX Ability =(AbFXSpriggan)= 00097EE2 J'zargo's Flame Cloak =(MGRJZargoFireCloakFFSelf)= 00097EE1 Jzargo Flames =(MGRJzargoFireDamageConcAimed)= 00096D0D Reanimate =(ReanimateFFAimed75)= 00096D0C Reanimate =(ReanimateFFAimed50)= 00096D0B Reanimate =(ReanimateFFAimed25)= 00096591 Extra Pockets =(PerkExtraPocketsConstantSelf)= 000954D6 Absorb Magicka =(PertAtronachEffect)= 000954D4 Restore Stamina =(PerkPoisonerConstantSelf)= 000946F3 Health regeneration =(AbRestoreHealth)= 0009379B Muffle =(PerkMuffleConstantSelf)= 00091F7E Drain Magicka =(AbsorbMagickaConstant)= 00091F7D Drain Stamina =(AbsorbStaminaConstant)= 00091F7A Drain Health =(AbsorbHealthConstant)= 00091F77 Fortify Stamina =(AbFortifyStamina)= 00091AE5 Instant Kill =(DA07MehrunesRazorMagicEffect)= 0009152E Firebolt =(MG01FireDamageFFAimed)= 00090354 Steam breath =(crDwarvenSteamBreath)= 0008F3F7 Frost Barrier =(BarrierFrostConcAimed)= 0008F3F2 Fire hazard =(HazardFireBarrierFFContact)= 0008F3ED Fire Barrier =(BarrierFireConcAimed)= 0008F3EA Muffle =(MuffleFFSelf)= 0008F3E9 Muffle =(MuffleFFActor)= 0008D5C6 Drain Magicka =(crVampireAbsorbMagickaConcAimed)= 0008D5C5 Drain Health =(crVampireAbsorbHealthConcAimed)= 0008D5C4 Drain Stamina =(crVampireAbsorbStaminaConcAimed)= 0008D5BE Drain Health =(AbsorbHealthConcAimed)= 0008CDD0 Wisp FX =(AbWitchlightScriptAttach)= 0008CC8B Wisp FX =(AbWispScriptAttach)= 0008BB2D Fortify Marksman =(CallToARmsFortifyMarksman100)= 0008BB2C Fortify Two-handed =(CallToArmsFortifyTwoHanded100)= 0008BB2B Fortify One-handed =(CallToArmsFortifyOneHanded100)= 0008BB2A Fortified Healing =(crSummonThrallFortifyHealRate)= 0008BB26 Disarm 1 =(VoiceDisarmEffect01)= 0008AFCB Aura Whisper - Interior =(VoiceAuraWhisperInterior)= 0008971F Teleportation =(AbTeleportationScriptEffect)= 0008850D Fortify Shouts =(EnchFortifyShoutTimerConstantSelf)= 00080E33 FirestormBodyArtHolder =(FXFireStormBodyHolder)= 0007F423 AtronachStormFX =(AbFXAtronachStorm)= 0007DCDB Ward - Deflection =(DA13SpellbreakerwardEffect)= 00072878 Reduced Health =(DisDamageHealthWerewolf)= 0006D51E Shock Cloak =(AbAtronachCloakShock)= 0006A156 Ghost Visuals =(MGAbGhost)= 0006A154 Summon Arniel's Shade =(MGRSummonArnielEffect)= 0006A10B Flames =(MGRArniel03FireDamageConcAimed)= 00066335 Blizzard 25 =(FrostDamageFFSelfArea25)= 00066334 Blizzard 65 =(FrostDamageFFSelfArea65)= 00060DA1 AtronachFlameTrail =(AbFXAtronachFlame)= 0004E947 Potency: Conjure Storm Atronach =(PerkSummonStormAtronachPotent)= 0004E946 Conjure Potent Frost Atronach =(PerkSummonFrostAtronachPotent)= 0004E945 Conjure Potent Flame Atronach =(PerkSummonFlameAtronachPotent)= 0004E93F Restore Stamina =(PerkRestoreStaminaFFActor)= 0004E93E Restore Stamina =(PerkRestoreStaminaConcActor)= 0004250E Restore Stamina =(PerkRestoreStaminaFFSelf)= 0004250D Restore Stamina =(PerkRestoreStaminaConcSelf)= 00042500 Mystic Bow =(BoundBowMysticFFSelf)= 000424FF Mystic Axe =(BoundBattleAxeMysticFFSelf)= 000424FA Mystic Sword =(BoundSwordMysticFFSelf)= 000424E2 Fortify Unarmed Damage =(AbFortifyUnarmedDamage)= 0003B0B1 Light Damage =(dunSilentMoonsEnchFFContact)= 000877E9 Set Alpha To Zero =(SetAlphaToZero)= 00082A52 Special Paralyze =(MG08ParalysisAbilityEffect)= 00082A50 Special Paralyze =(MG08ParalysisSpellEffect)= 00082A38 Kyne's Peace 3 =(VoiceKynesPeaceEffect3)= 00082A37 Kyne's Peace 1 =(VoiceKynesPeaceEffect1)= 00082A36 Kyne's Peace 2 =(VoiceKynesPeaceEffect2)= 00082A33 Fire Storm 65 =(FireDamageFFSelfArea65)= 00082A32 Fire Storm 25 =(FireDamageFFSelfArea25)= 0007F82F Unrelenting Force Strong =(VoiceUnrelentingForceEffect03)= 0007F82E Unrelenting Force Middle =(VoiceUnrelentingForceEffect02)= 0007E8E2 Blizzard 100 =(FrostDamageFFSelfArea100)= 0007E8E0 Reanimate Thrall =(ReanimateThrallFFAimed)= 0007E8DC Harmony =(InfluenceAggDownFFSelfArea250)= 0007E8D8 Hysteria =(InfluenceConfDownFFSelfArea250)= 0007E8D6 Mayhem =(InfluenceAggUpFFSelfArea250)= 0007E5D4 Conjure Storm Thrall =(SummonStormThrall)= 0007E5D3 Conjure Frost Thrall =(SummonFrostThrall)= 0007E5D2 Conjure Flame Thrall =(SummonFlameThrall)= 0007B6BC Push Effect Strong =(VoiceDismayPushEffect03)= 0007B6BB Push Effect Middle =(VoiceDismayPushEffect02)= 0007B6BA Dismay Push Effect =(VoiceDismayPushEffect01)= 0007A82A Fire Storm 100 =(FireDamageFFSelfArea100)= 0007A106 Fortify Two-Handed =(EnchFortifyTwoHandedConstantSelf)= 0007A105 Regenerate Stamina =(EnchFortifyStaminaRateConstantSelf)= 0007A104 Fortify Barter =(EnchFortifySpeechcraftConstantSelf)= 0007A103 Fortify Sneak =(EnchFortifySneakConstantSelf)= 0007A102 Fortify Smithing =(EnchFortifySmithingConstantSelf)= 0007A101 Fortify Restoration =(EnchFortifyRestorationConstantSelf)= 0007A100 Fortify Pickpocket =(EnchFortifyPickpocketConstantSelf)= 0007A0FF Fortify One-Handed =(EnchFortifyOneHandedConstantSelf)= 0007A0FE Fortify Archery =(EnchFortifyArcheryConstantSelf)= 0007A0FD Regenerate Magicka =(EnchFortifyMagickaRateConstantSelf)= 0007A0FC Fortify Lockpicking =(EnchFortifyLockpickingConstantSelf)= 0007A0FB Fortify Light Armor =(EnchFortifyLightArmorConstantSelf)= 0007A0FA Fortify Illusion =(EnchFortifyIllusionConstantSelf)= 0007A0F9 Fortify Heavy Armor =(EnchFortifyHeavyArmorConstantSelf)= 0007A0F8 Regenerate Health =(EnchFortifyHealRateConstantSelf)= 0007A0F6 Fortify Destruction =(EnchFortifyDestructionConstantSelf)= 0007A0F5 Fortify Conjuration =(EnchFortifyConjurationConstantSelf)= 0007A0F4 Fortify Carry Weight =(EnchFortifyCarryConstantSelf)= 0007A0F3 Fortify Blocking =(EnchFortifyBlockConstantSelf)= 0007A0F2 Fortify Alteration =(EnchFortifyAlterationConstantSelf)= 00078C11 Frost Damage =(crAtronachFrostDamageFFContact)= 0007809B Stagger Attack =(StaggerAttackFFContact)= 000749B3 MiddenTorch =(dunMiddenLightFFStatic)= 00072313 Phantom Visuals =(AbPhantom)= 00072312 Invisibility Phantom =(InvisibillityPhantom)= 00049507 Fortify Stamina =(EnchFortifyStaminaConstantSelf)= 00049504 Fortify Magicka =(EnchFortifyMagickaConstantSelf)= 000493AA Fortify Health =(EnchFortifyHealthConstantSelf)= 00049295 Resist Shock =(EnchResistShocktConstantSelf)= 00048F45 Resist Frost =(EnchResistFrostConstantSelf)= 00048C8B Resist Fire =(EnchResistFireConstantSelf)= 0002FB1F Detect Life FX Visuals =(FXDetectLifeEffect)= 0001A4CB Telekinesis Effect =(TelekinesisEffect)= 0001A4C9 Telekinesis Ability Effect =(AbTelekinesisEffect)= 0001A1EF Call Of Valor Visual FX =(AbFXCallOfValorHeroEffect)= 0007430D Throw Voice Effect =(VoiceThrowVoiceEffect)= 00073F51 Weakness to Magic =(AlchWeaknessMagic)= 00073F30 Paralysis =(AlchParalysis)= 00073F2F Weakness to Shock =(AlchWeaknessShock)= 00073F2E Weakness to Frost =(AlchWeaknessFrost)= 00073F2D Weakness to Fire =(AlchWeaknessFire)= 00073F2C Damage Stamina Regen =(AlchDamageStaminaRate)= 00073F2B Damage Magicka Regen =(AlchDamageMagickaRate)= 00073F29 Frenzy =(AlchInfluenceAggUp)= 00073F27 Ravage Magicka =(AlchDamageMagickaRavage)= 00073F26 Ravage Health =(AlchDamageHealthRavage)= 00073F25 Slow =(AlchDamageSpeed)= 00073F23 Ravage Stamina =(AlchDamageStaminaRavage)= 00073F20 Fear =(AlchInfluenceConfDown)= 00073325 Shock Rune =(TrapRuneLightningFFLocation01)= 00073322 Fire Rune =(TrapRuneFireFFLocation01)= 00073270 Frost Rune =(TrapRuneFrostFFLocation01)= 0006F954 Command =(CommandFFActor)= 0006F951 Banish =(BanishFFActor75)= 0006F702 Paralyze =(ParalysisFFContact)= 0006F6FD Chaurus Spit =(crChaurusSpitFFAimed)= 0006F6FC Chaurus Poison =(crChaurusBiteFFContact)= 0006D22D Banish/Command Daedra Push =(DaedraPushFFActor)= 0006D22B Banish =(BanishFFActor50)= 0006C0F3 Fortify Bow Stagger =(AbFortifyBowStagger)= 0006BBD0 Fortify Armor Perks =(AbFortifyArmorPerks)= 0006B10C Night Eye =(NightEyeEffect)= 00069CE6 Bound Sword FX =(EnchBoundSwordFX)= 0006796E Shock Rune =(RuneShockFFLocation)= 0006796D Frost Rune =(RuneFrostFFLocation)= 00065BD6 Reanimate =(ReanimateFFAimed0)= 00064D68 Ethereal =(VoiceMakeEthereal)= 00064459 Flame Cloak =(AbAtronachCloakFire)= 00064458 Frost Cloak =(AbAtronachCloakFrost)= 000640B4 Conjure Familiar =(SummonFamiliar)= 00057B49 Fortified Healing =(AbFortifyHealRate)= 0005030E Ghost Visuals =(AbGhost)= 000239A1 Staff of Magnus Effect =(MG07StaffEffect)= 0002395D Dismaying Shout =(VoiceDismayingEffect3)= 0002395C Dismaying Shout =(VoiceDismayingEffect2)= 00023959 Dismaying Shout =(VoiceDismayingEffect1)= 0005DD5F Repel Undead =(TurnUndeadFFAimedArea75)= 0005DD5C Turn Greater Undead =(TurnUndeadFFAimed75)= 0005DD5B Turn Undead =(TurnUndeadFFAimed50)= 0005DBAE Chain Lightning =(ShockDamageFFAimedArea)= 0005DB8F Fire Rune =(RuneFireFFLocation)= 0005D171 Frost breath =(VoiceFrostBreathEffect3)= 0005D170 Frost breath =(VoiceFrostBreathEffect2)= 0005D16F Frost breath =(VoiceFrostBreathEffect1)= 0005B46B Turn Undead =(EnchTurnUndeadFFContact)= 0005B452 Soul Trap =(EnchSoulTrapFFContact)= 0005B451 Fear =(EnchInfluenceConfDownFFContactLow)= 0005B450 Stamina Damage =(EnchStaminaDamageFFContact)= 0005B44F Magicka Damage =(EnchMagickaDamageFFContact)= 0005AD61 Ward - Greater =(WardConcSelf50)= 0005AD60 Ward - Steadfast =(WardConcSelf25)= 00059B7C Armor - Ebony =(ArmorFFSelf75)= 00059B7B Armor - Iron =(ArmorFFSelf50)= 00059B7A Armor - Stone =(ArmorFFSelf25)= 00059326 Poison Spray =(DA13AfflictedSpray)= 000562EB Fire breath =(VoiceFireBreathEffect3)= 000562EA Fire breath =(VoiceFireBreathEffect2)= 000549B4 Dragon breath =(VoiceDragonFrostBreathEffect1)= 00053473 Spider Bite =(crSpiderBiteFFContact)= 0005312C Circle of Protection =(CircleProtectionFFSelf)= 0005312B Regenerate Magicka =(AbFortifyMagickaRate)= 00053124 Resist Magic =(AbResistMagic)= 00052FF3 Blind =(AbBlind)= 0004DBA3 Soul Trap =(SoulTrapFFActor)= 0002C593 Elemental Fury =(VoiceElementalFuryEnchantment)= 0002C56F Elemental Fury =(VoiceElementalFury)= 00051B15 Armor - Oak =(ArmorFFSelf0)= 00051966 Summon Hero from Sovngarde =(VoiceCallofValor3)= 00051965 Summon Hero from Sovngarde =(VoiceCallofValor2)= 00051963 Summon Hero from Sovngarde =(VoiceCallofValor1)= 0004E80B Circle of Protection =(HazardCircleOfProtectionFFContact)= 0004DEE7 Calm =(InfluenceAggDownFFAimed)= 0004DEE6 Fury =(InfluenceAggUpFFAimed)= 0004DEDF Pacify =(InfluenceAggDownFFAimedArea)= 0004D3F9 Turn Undead Push =(TurnUndeadPushFFAimed)= 0004D3F7 Repel Lesser Undead =(TurnUndeadFFAimedArea50)= 0004B145 Turn Lesser Undead =(TurnUndeadFFAimed25)= 0004605C Shock Damage =(EnchShockDamageFFContact)= 0004605B Frost Damage =(EnchFrostDamageFFContact)= 0004605A Fire Damage =(EnchFireDamageFFContact)= 00045D5A Shock Hazard =(HazardShockDamageFFContact)= 0003AC2D Waterbreathing =(AlchWaterbreathing)= 0003A2C6 Damage Stamina =(AlchDamageStamina)= 0003A2B6 Damage Magicka =(AlchDamageMagicka)= 00039E51 Resist Magic =(AlchResistMagic)= 00033975 Vampiric Invisibility =(crVampireInvisibillity)= 0002E1C6 Fortify Sneak =(AbFortifySneak)= 0002E1C5 Fortify Illusion =(AbFortifyIllusion)= 0002E1C4 Fortify Destruction =(AbFortifyDestruction)= 00049454 Call Dragon Effect =(VoiceCallDragonEffect)= 00048ACD Slow Time Effect =(VoiceSlowTimeEffect)= 00046005 Spider Spit =(crSpiderSpitFFAimed)= 00044C57 Draugr Frost Cloak =(crDraugrFrostCloakFFSelf)= 00044255 Dragonrend Effect - Stagger =(VoiceDragonrendEffect)= 00043730 Sprint Effect 3 =(VoiceSprintEffect3)= 0004372F Sprint Effect 2 =(VoiceSprintEffect2)= 0003F50A Clear Skies Effect 3 =(VoiceClearSkiesEffect3)= 0003F509 Clear Skies Effect 2 =(VoiceClearSkiesEffect2)= 0003F508 Clear Skies Effect 1 =(VoiceClearSkiesEffect1)= 0003EB42 Damage Health =(AlchDamageHealth)= 0003EB3D Invisibility =(AlchInvisibillity)= 0003EB29 Fortify Enchanting =(AlchFortifyEnchanting)= 0003EB28 Fortify Restoration =(AlchFortifyRestoration)= 0003EB27 Fortify Illusion =(AlchFortifyIllusion)= 0003EB26 Fortify Destruction =(AlchFortifyDestruction)= 0003EB25 Fortify Conjuration =(AlchFortifyConjuration)= 0003EB24 Fortify Alteration =(AlchFortifyAlteration)= 0003EB23 Fortify Barter =(AlchFortifyBarter)= 0003EB22 Fortify Sneak =(AlchFortifySneak)= 0003EB21 Fortify Lockpicking =(AlchFortifyLockpicking)= 0003EB20 Fortify Pickpocket =(AlchFortifyPickpocket)= 0003EB1F Fortify Light Armor =(AlchFortifyLightArmor)= 0003EB1E Fortify Heavy Armor =(AlchFortifyHeavyArmor)= 0003EB1D Fortify Smithing =(AlchFortifySmithing)= 0003EB1C Fortify Block =(AlchFortifyBlock)= 0003EB1B Fortify Marksman =(AlchFortifyMarksman)= 0003EB1A Fortify Two-handed =(AlchFortifyTwoHanded)= 0003EB19 Fortify One-handed =(AlchFortifyOneHanded)= 0003EB18 Fortify Alchemy =(AlchFortifyAlchemy)= 0003EB17 Restore Magicka =(AlchRestoreMagicka)= 0003EB16 Restore Stamina =(AlchRestoreStamina)= 0003EB15 Restore Health =(AlchRestoreHealth)= 0003EB08 Regenerate Stamina =(AlchFortifyStaminaRate)= 0003EB07 Regenerate Magicka =(AlchFortifyMagickaRate)= 0003EB06 Regenerate Health =(AlchFortifyHealRate)= 0003EB01 Fortify Carry Weight =(AlchFortifyCarryWeight)= 0003EAF9 Fortify Stamina =(AlchFortifyStamina)= 0003EAF8 Fortify Magicka =(AlchFortifyMagicka)= 0003EAF3 Fortify Health =(AlchFortifyHealth)= 0003EAEC Resist Shock =(AlchResistShock)= 0003EAEB Resist Frost =(AlchResistFrost)= 0003EAEA Resist Fire =(AlchResistFire)= 0003E07B Ice Hazard =(HazardFrostDamageFFContact)= 0002ACD4 Fire hazard =(HazardFireDamageFFContact)= 0003AEA1 Shock Cloak =(ShockCloakFFSelf)= 0003AEA0 Frost Cloak =(FrostCloakFFSelf)= 0003AE9E Flame Cloak =(FireCloakFFSelf)= 00039D41 Stagger Area Attack =(StaggerAttackAreaEffect)= 0002F7B9 Sprint Effect 1 =(VoiceSprintEffect1)= 0002F3BA Restore Stamina =(RestoreStaminaFFSelf)= 0002F3B9 Restore Stamina =(RestoreStaminaConcSelf)= 0002F2DD Phantom Form =(MQ105PhantomForm)= 0002F2D2 Phantom Form =(VoicePhantomForm)= 00024324 Weakness to Shock =(AbWeaknessShockConstant)= 0002431F Weakness to Frost =(AbWeaknessFrostConstant)= 0002431E Weakness to Fire =(AbWeaknessFireConstant)= 00024318 Resist Shock =(AbResistShock)= 00024315 Resist Frost =(AbResistFrost)= 00024314 Resist Fire =(AbResistFire)= 000252C1 Dragon breath =(VoiceDragonFireBreathEffect1)= 00020E16 Fire breath =(VoiceFireBreathEffect1)= 0001EA7A Rout =(InfluenceConfDownFFAimedArea)= 0001EA79 Courage =(InfluenceConfUpFFAimed)= 0001EA78 Frenzy =(InfluenceAggUpFFAimedArea)= 0001EA77 Fear =(InfluenceConfDownFFAimed)= 0001EA76 Rally =(InfluenceConfUpFFAimedArea)= 0001EA75 Detect Undead Enemy Interior =(DetectUndeadEnemyInteriorConcSelf)= 0001EA74 Detect Life Friend Interior =(DetectLifeFriendInteriorConcSelf)= 0001EA73 Waterbreathing =(WaterbreathingFFSelf)= 0001EA6E Paralyze =(ParalysisFFAimed)= 0001EA6D Magelight =(LightFFAimed)= 0001EA6C Candlelight =(LightFFSelf)= 0001EA6B Fade Other =(InvisibillityFFActor)= 0001EA6A Invisibility =(InvisibillityFFSelf)= 0001CEAC Conjure Storm Atronach =(SummonStormAtronach)= 0001CEAB Conjure Frost Atronach =(SummonFrostAtronach)= 0001CEAA Conjure Flame Atronach =(SummonFlameAtronach)= 0001CEA8 Lightning Bolt =(ShockDamageFFAimed)= 0001CEA7 Restore Health =(RestoreHealthFFActor)= 0001CEA6 Restore Health =(RestoreHealthFFSelf)= 0001CEA5 Restore Health =(RestoreHealthConcActor)= 0001CEA4 Restore Health =(RestoreHealthConcSelf)= 0001CEA3 Ice Storm =(FrostDamageFFAimedArea)= 0001CEA2 Ice Spike =(FrostDamageFFAimed)= 0001CEA1 Fireball =(FireDamageFFAimedArea)= 0001CEA0 Bound Bow =(BoundBowFFSelf)= 0001CE9F Bound Sword =(BoundSwordFFSelf)= 0001CE9E Bound Axe =(BoundBattleAxeFFSelf)= 00013E08 Unrelenting Force Weak =(VoiceUnrelentingForceEffect01)= 00013CAB Sparks =(ShockDamageConcAimed)= 00013CAA Frostbite =(FrostDamageConcAimed)= 00013CA9 Flames =(FireDamageConcAimed)= 0000014A Script Effect =(ScriptEffect)= 0000014C Ward - Lesser =(WardConcSelf0)= 00012F03 Firebolt =(FireDamageFFAimed)= Category:Console commands Category:Enchantments Category:Skyrim